The same end
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Drunken John, and maybe asexual Sherlock, and Sherlock's ex-boyfriends. Warning: dub-con, non-con, violence. Пьяный Джон, вроде как асексуальный Шерлок и бывшие парни Шерлока. Предупреждение: дабкон, нонкон, насилие.


Написано на заявку: Очень пьяный Джон грубо берет совершенно несопротивляющегося Шерлока. На след.утро на извинения Уотсона Холмс отвечает, что секс для него - ничто, и что Джон может когда захочет "удовлетворять свои потребности". Джон долго держится, но не выдерживает, приходит к нему и трахает, пока Шерлок вцепился в телефон и читает сводки преступлений. Джон не может сдержаться и приходит снова и снова, Шерлок абсолютно пассивен и во время секса занимается какими-то своими делами. Объяснить реакцию Шерлока психотравмой, о которой в итоге узнает Джон. Хеппи-энд в виде секса.

- Шерлок, - Джон, покачиваясь, стоял в дверях. Шеееерлок… Ах, Шеееерлок…

Джон был серьёзно пьян. Друзья-регбисты. Отмечали победу. Сами уже ни в какой не в лиге, кто-то помоложе, чей-то сын.

- Шеееерлок, - снова протянул Джон, медленно скользя притуманившимся взглядом по фигуре детектива. Тот невольно плотнее запахнул халат.

С предыдущего раза прошло довольно много времени, Шерлок не жаловался на отсутствие боевых навыков или плохую физическую форму, но это же был Джон… Сможет ли он по-настоящему ударить Джона? Джона, который чудесным образом заполнил его жизнь собой. Оставалось одно маленькое но, такое скромное желание, такое горячее и всепоглощающее, голодные взгляды, масляные взгляды, раздевающие взгляды. Обычно тайком, украдкой, но не сейчас.

Обычно у Джона хватало ума не пить, он знал, как Гарри любит ввязываться в пьяные драки, он помнил, что вытворял папаша в день получки. Но друзья «случай но перепутали стаканы» и небольшой дозы алкоголя, превратившей сок в лонг-дринк, оказалось достаточно.

- Иди-ка ты спать, - Шерлок отступил на шаг.

- Не смогу, - Джон попытался помотать головой , и от этого движения его качнуло вперёд. Он вовремя ухватился за косяк. - Нога болит.

- Ложись здесь, - Шерлок указал на диван и пошарил по комнате глазами, разыскивая плед. - Я принесу тебе…

Джон перехватил его в дверях, вцепился намертво.

- Нет, проводи меня… до спальни… - он пьяно улыбнулся.

Шерлок вздохнул и тоскливо глянул на оставленную в кресле книгу. Такой обычный вечер. Снизу доносится бормотание телевизора и похрапывание миссис Хадсон, в ванной ноют старые трубы. Снаружи темно. Дождь идёт. Может быть, обойдётся. Детектив переступил босыми ногами, потом обхватил Джона и помог ему подняться на пару ступенек. Шерлок считал, что у него в запасе несколько секунд, и мучительно прикидывал шансы на сохранение прежней дружбы: в случае отказа… в случае драки… если на шум прибежит миссис Хадсон…

Однако Джон никогда не уставал удивлять его. Лёгкая подсечка, и Шерлок оказался на четвереньках посреди лестницы на второй этаж, едва успев ухватиться за ступеньку, чтобы не расквасить нос или не скатиться вниз. Он оглянулся на Джона.

- Военная хитрость, - пьяно улыбнулся тот, задирая подол синего халата. И выдохнул уже между лопаток, горячо прижимаясь к спине Шерлока: - Не могу дотерпеть до спальни!

Его маленькие, но сильные руки нырнули под резинку пижамных штанов. Провели по бёдрам, и это движение отдалось сладкой болью, пройдя током через каждый вставший дыбом волосок на теле. Шерлок поймал себя на том, что не дышит. О, Джон. Алкоголь. Адреналин. Миссис Хадсон за тонкой дверью. Пыльный, вытоптанный ковёр на скрипучих ступеньках.

В конце концов, Шерлок знал, что Джон его хочет. И хотя давно привык считать себя асексуалом, иногда задумывался, что с Джоном… что с Джоном может получиться… надлежащим образом… Что ж, придётся рискнуть. Расслабься, приказал себе Шерлок. Расслабься.

Мокрые губы ткнулись в район седьмого шейного позвонка, скользнули к плечу, зубы царапнули по коже, прикусили. Это должно заводить? Или отвлекать от настойчивых пальцев?

Было полузабытое ощущение неудобства, слишком давно он не делал этого, потом вспышка боли, когда Джон вошёл слишком резко, видимо, уже не вполне в состоянии контролировать свои движения. Шерлок непроизвольно сжался, вырвав у Джона вздох удовольствия. Ничего, это не нож, не пуля. Через пару минут боль притупилась, и Шерлок заскучал от повторяющихся возвратно-поступательных движений. Он тщательно изучил доступные взгляду ближайшие ступеньки и кусок перил. Возраст ковра, узор, переплетение нитей, состав волокон, примерное место и время выпуска. Характер пятен. Слои краски на растрескавшихся досках. Шляпки гвоздей. Маляр был неумелый, скорее всего, сама миссис Хадсон подновляла краску, а гвозди забивал левша. Точно, Джон менял эту доску, прежняя прогнила.

Отметив про себя время, Шерлок осторожно шевельнулся, встряхивая налёгшего на него Джона. Тот был тяжеловат для своего роста.

- Эй, ты же не собираешься здесь спать? - спросил детектив полушёпотом.

Затем, подтянув штаны, подхватил сонного соседа под мышки и отвёл в кровать. Раздел, подоткнул одеяло и вернулся в гостиную. Надо было подумать.

- Господи, что с моей головой? - Джон ввалился в гостиную, ероша и без того всклокоченные волосы.

Два негромких голоса, ведущих мирную беседу, причиняли нестерпимую боль.

На диване, раскинувшись, полулежал Шерлок. Чувствуя, как становится тесно в штанах, Джон отметил длинные пальцы на грифе скрипки, полные губы и яркий засос между шеей и плечом, видневшийся в растянутом вырезе футболки. Детали, вспыхнувшие среди сонного тумана, в котором всё ещё плавал Джон.

Напротив, в кресле, сидел Лестрейд, рассказывая детали нового дела, но то и дело, хищно раздувая ноздри, приглядывался к тёмному пятну засоса.

- Привет, - буркнул Джон и сбежал от собственных неумеренных желаний на кухню.

- Мне тоже чаю сделай, - донеслось вслед с дивана.

Слушая нарастающее гудение чайника, Джон вдруг подумал, что больно уж спокойно протекает разговор. Он не мог видеть взгляда, брошенного в спину Лестрейдом. Не мог видеть, как тот скрипнул зубами и злорадно пожелал доктору скорейшей встречи с Майкрофтом.

Инспектор хорошо знал, каким тихим бывает Шерлок после хорошего траха. И хорошей вздрючки. Он отлично помнил, в какие немыслимые узлы может завязываться это великолепное тело, если придать ему нужную позу или врезать как следует, в правильное место. При взгляде на кровоподтёк в горле у Лестрейда пересыхало. Тонкая, почти прозрачная кожа Шерлока легко расцветала синяками, стоило только отпустить себя и ударить не стесняясь, наотмашь, за всё, за всё, за каждую дурацкую выходку. В первый раз это произошло, когда из-за длинного языка Шерлока Грегори поссорился с женой. И не просто вломил детективу-консультанту, а вздул его как следует, а потом грубо, до крови, трахнул прямо на полу своей опустевшей квартиры. То, что Шерлок не сопротивлялся, заводило ещё больше. Он очевидно напросился и чувствовал за собой вину, а с утра был тихий-тихий.

Нет, с самого начала не следовало селить Шерлока у себя, Джулии это сразу не понравилось. Не надо было отучать его от наркотиков, а самому подсаживаться на эту длинную шею, высокие скулы, серебряные глаза…

- Хватит на меня пялиться, Грег, - лениво и негромко, чтобы не было слышно на кухне, проворчал Шерлок. - Ты молчишь уже одну минуту двадцать три секунды.

Он тоже помнил, как хлюпал разбитым носом, как ныли рёбра при каждом толчке, когда Лестрейд вжимал его в пол, как внутри что-то хрустело и рвалось, пуговицы светлого плаща - да он до сих пор носит тот же плащ! - царапали спину. Эх, Салли-Салли, не туда ты смотрела, Грегори тоже не просто так пошёл работать в полицию, Шерлок не единственный получал удовольствие на месте преступления.

А вот в постели удовольствия не получал. То есть формально он иногда достигал разрядки, но желания предложить кому бы то ни было заняться любовью не испытывал никогда. Асексуальность.

Почему всё так вышло? Глупый вопрос. Это всегда случалось с теми, кому Шерлок доверял. С чужими-то он держал ухо востро. Чужих случалось ударить, убить. Лестрейд был другом, он, кажется, проявлял искреннюю заботу, дал работу и жильё, и так хотелось побыстрее встать на свои ноги, избавиться от назойливой опеки Майкрофта. В результате брат всё равно вмешался, сперва позволив Шерлоку получить по заслугам. Хорошо хоть, Лестрейд своими методами его от наркотиков отучил.

Джон вернулся из кухни с двумя чашками, собрался опустить одну на журнальный столик и снова уткнулся взглядом в чёртов засос. Откуда бы ему там взяться? О господи. Доктор покраснел до корней волос. Теперь он не знал, хочет ли сейчас выгнать Лестрейда и во всём разобраться с Шерлоком, или задержать инспектора подольше, чтобы не оставаться с соседом по квартире один на один.

Он слишком поспешно, расплескав на пальцы горячий чай, брякнул чашку на столик и торопливо занял привычное место за столом, возле ноутбука.

Лестрейд изучающее разглядывал просторную клетчатую рубашку Джона. Шерлок предпочитает тесные, облегающие, провоцирующие вещи. Интересно, получилось ли у доктора то, чего так хотел сам инспектор? Вызвать стон, вызвать крик, чтобы этот чёртов извращенец получал не своё непонятное удовольствие от боли, а метался под ним, умолял, подмахивал? Или Шерлок сообщил так же отстранённо, сколько розовых полосок на обоях, а сколько зелёных?

Шерлок из-под полуприкрытых век следил за обоими.

- Я думаю, кольцо не покидало пределов дома. Пригласите обоих братьев на место к семи часам, мы с Джоном подъедем.

- Почему к семи? - удивился Лестрейд.

- Думай, Грег, думай, - Шерлок сел прямо, слегка поморщившись, и поднёс чашку к губам.

- До вечера, - инспектор нахмурился и поднялся.

Джон пошёл проводить его, а вернувшись, поинтересовался:

- Так почему всё-таки в семь?

- У тебя приём в шесть заканчивается, а дело несрочное. Но ты меня о другом хотел спросить? Так я напомню тебе, это, - он обвёл жестом, заставившим Джона облизнуться, собственное растянувшееся на диване тело, - только транспорт. Я вижу, как тебе это нужно, так что, если хочешь, пользуйся.

- Как? - на пунцовом лице Джона смешались смущение, удивление, непонимание и ещё масса разных эмоций.

- Я не жажду подобных отношений, - спокойно заявил Шерлок. - Хотя, возможно, извлеку из них новый опыт или получу удовольствие.

- Как ты мог подумать, что я…

- Джон, если бы мы смотрели по телевизору концерт скрипичной музыки, который интересен мне, а тебе всё равно, и отвращения ты не испытываешь?

- Но это совсем другое, твоё тело…

- С твоим собственным телом могут случиться куда худшие вещи там, куда ты следуешь за мной, что такого ужасного ждёт меня в твоей постели?

Джон махнул рукой. Шерлок был большим ребёнком, переубеждать которого в споре было бесполезно. Впрочем… Хотите бросить курить - не берите сигарету в рот.

Джон привык быть честным перед собой - он не знал, сколько сможет продержаться, отведав запретного плода.

Сдался он на третий день. Всё снова произошло слишком быстро, на диване в гостиной. Джон действовал торопливо, смущённо, словно воровал еду украдкой. Шерлок лежал на спине, невозмутимый, как викторианская дама, только пальцы быстро перебегали по кнопкам телефона. Третий раз отличался от второго тем, что Шерлок был на животе и с ноутбуком.

В четвёртый раз Джон решил, что надо что-то менять, отнял у детектива все игрушки и отвёл того в спальню.

- Послушай, - сказал он, медленно поглаживая обнажённого Шерлока в особо приятных на ощупь местах. - Может быть, сделаем то, что понравилось бы тебе?

- Дадим мне поработать? - с невинным видом предложил Шерлок.

- А ты хорошо знаком с возможностями своего тела? - не сдавался Джон.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

- Мой… - он чуть было не сказал «брат», - парень номер два обожал эксперименты, прямо как я.

«Это у нас семейное, просто ведём исследования в разных областях».

- И… много их было? - поколебавшись, уточнил Джон.

- Экспериментов?

Джон вздохнул. Шерлок подумал, считать ли выходку Себастиана и его дружков за один раз или за несколько, потом ответил:

- Ты пятый. Технически я чувствителен вот здесь, - он провёл ладонями Джона от кошачьего местечка за ухом вдоль шеи, по плечам, - и здесь, - подушечки пальцев легли на тёмные круги сосков, и те подобрались, затвердели, - и если ты возьмёшь в рот…

Тут Джон почувствовал, что у него стоит до звона, у Шерлока тоже вполне себе стояло, и вопрос был только в одном.

- Почему же ты считаешь себя асексуальным?

- Потому что мне это не нужно. Тебя вот друзья напоили, ты получил удовольствие? Хочешь повторить?

- Не мой способ, - помотал головой Джон.

Он решил, что сейчас не время выяснять, является ли ситуация последствием травмы, или всё можно списать на издержки гениальности, и собирался перейти к более приятным вещам, как в дверь спальни постучали. Ручкой зонтика.

- Мне неловко вас прерывать, но твоя помощь, Шерлок, требуется в деле государственной важности.

Джон не готов был делать Шерлоку минет, отделённый от мистера Британское правительство хлипкой дверью, а вот Шерлок… Шерлок громко простонал:

- Не будь такой собакой на сене, Майкрофт! - и через секунду его губы были уже около паха оторопевшего Джона, а руки перехватили запястья, чтобы тот не успел зажать рот. Даже если Майкрофт из вежливости спустился в гостиную, стон, с которым кончил доктор, как ему самому показалось, наверняка разнёсся на полквартала.

Майкрофт сидел в кресле у холодного камина, нетерпеливо постукивая зонтом об пол.

- Меня удивляет твоё легкомыслие, Шерлок. А от вас, доктор, я ожидал куда лучшего влияния на моего брата. Впрочем, к делу. Недавно мы обнаружили, что один из дипломатов возит диппочтой контрабанду. Мало ли на что ещё могли толкнуть человека долги…

Спустя два часа закрыв за ним двери, Джон стал собираться на работу. В гостиной Шерлок уже облепился никотиновыми пластырями и погрузился в глубокие раздумья. Джон ушёл потихоньку, и только в пути его догнала мысль: почему Шерлок назвал брата собакой на сене? Это была очень, очень неприятная мысль.

Шерлок был прав насчёт творящегося в «маленьких смешных мозгах», к вечеру Джон сделал окончательный вывод насчёт ирландского рагу из собственных мыслей. Как до сих пор в его воображении гениальность Шерлока распространялась на секс и опытность одновременно уживалась с девственностью? Он проклинал свой детский вопрос, проклинал честность Шерлока, он безумно ревновал к этим четырём (А что? Нормально для мужчины его возраста, Джон не сомневался, что речь шла о серьёзных отношениях, не считая поисков этих самых отношений). И кто-то из этих четверых оставил в душе детектива зияющую дыру, нелюбовь к себе, недооценку собственных возможностей, недоверие к людям. Называть себя лучшим и единственным, и тут же кривиться от нелепых шуток Андерсона? Последний любовник? Если ежедневно капают на мозги, то поверить в собственную никчёмность ничего не стоит… Или всё же травма, и Майкрофт развратил младшего братца? Но как тогда рядом с Шерлоком удержались остальные трое? Кому и отчего Шерлок мог сделать столь же щедрое предложение? Когда Джон вернулся домой, мозги у него практически кипели, а под языком жгло от бестактных вопросов.

В прихожую доносились резкие взвизги скрипки.

- У меня сердце неспокойно, Шерлок, - услышал Джон, подходя к двери гостиной.

- Я уже не ребёнок, сам разберусь, - буркнул Шерлок. Он сидел в кресле, напряжённый, как взведённая пружина. Майкрофт стоял за спинкой, погрузив длинные пальцы в густые кудри брата, поигрывая тяжёлыми прядями.

- Ты навсегда останешься большим ребёнком, для меня-то уж точно, - он наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока в макушку. - Помни, я всегда рядом.

Детектив фыркнул.

- Ах, здравствуйте, доктор. И до свидания, мне, к великому сожалению, пора. Надеюсь, вы проследите, чтобы Шерлок не слишком утомлялся? - улыбнувшись Джону, как умалишённому, Майкрофт проследовал мимо того к дверям.

Шерлок исполнил ещё несколько быстрых, пронзительных пассажей, чтобы не расколотить чего-нибудь.

Он всегда будет рядом. Он никогда не выпускает добычу, словно кот, играющий с мышью. Не отпустит её на волю, но и другим на съеденье тоже не даст. Себастиану до сих пор икается, а уж дружкам его и подавно. У того свадьба расстроилась, у другого бизнес, а ещё один так и сидит до сих пор по обвинению в какой-то ерунде.

Восемь лет назад Себастиан Уилкс был звездой своего факультета, капитаном команды по игре в поло, участником множества открытых и закрытых сообществ. Себ-дайте-лучшее не мог пропустить такое экзотическое существо, как Шерлок. Юный Холмс учился на химика и бегал на лекции ещё некоторых факультетов вольнослушателем. Он был по уши завален новой информацией - знанием из книг, живыми примерами, - которую требовалось осмыслить. Погружаясь в свои мысли, он часто выпадал из реальности, а в изложении догадок не всегда включал тормоза, так что другие студенты любили подшутить над Шерлоком, и не всегда по-доброму.

Себ признавал Шерлока самым умным и красивым среди студентов, после себя, конечно, и даже завёл с ним что-то вроде дружбы. Себ умел налаживать контакты с кем угодно, даже с такими психами, если это было нужно для дела. Порой он умело использовал таланты Холмса себе на пользу, а потом команда выиграла для университета кубок, который пять лет доставался главным соперником, и Себ устроил грандиозную попойку.

Его щедрости хватило пригласить Шерлока на вечеринку, в качестве аттракциона, а тот наговорил слишком много. Чтобы не потерять лицо, Себ решил как следует макнуть психа в грязь.

- Вот ты тут рассказывал нам… про нас. Что мы делаем и с кем, как нам нравится и всё такое. А как нравится тебе, непогрешимый, почти святой Шерлок? Почему тебя никогда не видели в общей душевой? Раздевайся!

Шерлок изобразил непонимание, приглядывая пути к отступлению. Себ сделал знак своим приятелям, и началась драка, в которой Шерлок сражался за каждый клочок одежды как за собственную жизнь. А потом они увидели - засосы, следы инъекций и прочие следы - и под общий смех совершенно голый Шерлок вылетел из зала, где проходила вечеринка, в пустой, гулкий коридор.

Отпустили его недалеко, изловили и затащили в одну из аудиторий, где собрались Себ с самыми приближёнными.

- Ого, - с ехидной усмешкой произнёс Себ, - наш мистер Невинность знает толк в извращениях. Расслабься, малыш, тебе понравится.

Дальше Шерлок помнил урывками. Жжение в горле от насильно вливаемого бренди, тяжёлые, потные тела, дышащие парами алкоголя слюнявые рты, мерзкая улыбочка Себастиана.

Их было пятеро, и двое только помогали держать, придавая телу Шерлока нужные позы. Остальные трое сменяли друг друга, стараясь придумать что-нибудь «позабавнее». Под конец, когда тело совсем обмякло под воздействием алкоголя и его не надо было уже держать вчетвером, Себ с ещё одним парнем, сыном известного политика, взяли Шерлока на пару.

Утром он очнулся в своей комнате, в своей кровати, оттого, что нестерпимо болел сломанный в драке клык. Преодолевая ломоту во всём теле, Шерлок добрался до ванной, и здесь, при ярком свете, когда он перед зеркалом исследовал повреждения, его посетили три мысли.

О Майкрофте, о самоубийстве и об Идеальном Преступлении.

«Майкрофт их точно убьёт, - думал тогда Шерлок. - Майкрофт убьёт их всех своими руками, медленно, мучительно, и я останусь без брата… Господи, только бы он не вернулся из своего куда-его-в-этот-раз-отправили раньше, чем сойдут синяки. Лучше я сам. Если я оборву всё разом - будет только хуже для мамы, Майкрофта. Лучше я сам. Может быть, не сразу. Подготовиться. Нет, нельзя никого подпускать слишком близко…»

Или выйдет как в прошлый раз. Какой из него мститель… Шерлок горько усмехнулся и провёл пальцами по скуле, размазывая очередную каплю тонального крема. Тюбик обнаружился ещё во время первого обследования комнаты, под кроватью, да так и валялся до этого утра в углу.

Днём Себастиан имел наглость отловить Шерлока в столовой и предложил «заходить ещё, если ему понравилось». Просто хотел подразнить. Ну чем, в конце концов, может ему повредить сын вдовы какого-то мелкого правительственного чиновника, чудом выигравший грант на обучение в престижном университете…

Майкрофт всё равно пронюхал.

- Нет, - нехорошо усмехнулся он, - пусть живут. И мучаются. При правильном подходе они убьют себя сами.

Тим - в тюрьме, Барт довёл себя до свинского состояния, и даже Себ не такой блестящий, ещё держится, но совсем несчастлив.

Вот бы Джон удивился, если бы узнал, что их было ровно четверо, ни больше, ни меньше. Секс был единственной областью, в которой Шерлоку вести исследования не хотелось. Да он дотрагиваться до себя никому лишний раз не позволял.

Вечером, сидя на диване, Джон обхватил его за плечи и прижал к себе, пытаясь устроить кудрявую голову на своём плече. Пальцы детектива не дрогнули на клавишах ноутбука, но тело напряглось, потом резко, как по приказу, расслабилось.

Джон глянул на экран.

- Иероглифы? Китайский?

- Корейский. И это буквы, - улыбнулся Шерлок. - Не останавливайся, не стесняйся, ты мне ничуть не помешаешь.

- Хорошо, - Джон прижался к тёплому боку соседа покрепче, потёрся щекой о его макушку, вдыхая запах, и продолжил - читать газету, попивать чай, наслаждаться уютом и счастьем от пребывания рядом. Первый раз у них вышел дурацкий, Джон надеялся, что всё будет иначе. Впрочем и остальные «разы»… Но ведь любовь и терпение всё преодолеют?

- Почему ты остановился? - напряжённым голосом спросил детектив минут через пятнадцать, поднимая голову.

- Чегооо? - вышел из задумчивости Джон.

- Почему ты остановился? Ты же собирался заняться сексом?

- Ничего я такого не собирался! - возмутился доктор и легонько погладил Шерлока по щеке, предлагая вернуть голову обратно. Плечу стало зябко.

Шерлок поддался не сразу. Он рассматривал Джона как новую загадку, встрёпанный, смущённый, на щеке розовым отпечатался узор свитера. Потом вернулся и сам прижался к Джону.

- Значит, ритуал ухаживаний включает и такие элементы? - спросил он хрипло.

- Шееерлок! Мне казалось, ты понимаешь, что такое испытывать удовольствие от совместного пребывания, что такое желание доставить радость другому, ведь в прошлый раз ты…

«Я Майкрофта хотел побесить. Бедный Джон», - подумал Шерлок и молча проклял свою асексуальность. Джон заслуживал лучшего, самого лучшего, куда лучшего, чем его рыбья кровь. Впервые за много лет Шерлоку было так уютно и хорошо, прямо как в детстве, когда он сидел, обнявшись с мамой, прежде чем рядом не опустится, обдавая жаром, тяжёлое тело, и мамина руке не переедет с шерлоковского плеча на чужое:

- Что за славная у меня семейка!

Джон удивлённо почувствовал, как по телу Шерлока прошла судорога, почувствовал на щеке что-то влажное и горячее. Он не стал оборачиваться, просто крепче притиснул друга к себе.

- А ты к психотерапевту ходил? - поинтересовался Джон, лёжа в обнимку с Шерлоком в собственной спальне - кровать там была больше. С некоторых пор Шерлоку нравилось просто лежать, чувствуя Джона рядом, кожей к коже, и это, с точки зрения Джона, был несомненный прорыв.

- Тебя общение с Эллой ничему не научило, - фыркнул Шерлок. - К тому же, любой из них посоветовал бы не обсуждать проблемы, лёжа в кровати, это дурно отразится на качестве отношений.

Оба негромко засмеялись.

Шёл второй месяц их странных «отношений», и Джон всё не мог понять, почему, будучи таким подкованным в теории и практике, Шерлок не получал эмоционального удовольствия от близости. Видимо, всё-таки не мог отключить мозг…

О да, у Шерлока был психотерапевт-практик, самый лучший из ныне живущих, более чем заинтересованный в результатах.

- Послушай, - говорил он, обнимая вздрагивающие плечи Шерлока, - я связался с людьми из фонда, они ещё не успели осчастливить следующего претендента на грант и сейчас готовят чёртову уйму документов, это долго, так что поживёшь у меня.

- Почему ты сразу не сказал мне, Шерлок?

- Послушай, я люблю тебя больше всех на свете. Как можно было поднять руку на столь чудесное существо? Погляди, что за нежная кожа, что за ладная, лёгкая фигура. У тебя нездешние глаза, Шерлок. Ты ребёнок фэйри, ты вот-вот оторвёшься от земли и взлетишь.

Горячие поцелуи на коже. Лёгкие, нежные прикосновения. Майкрофт словно молился своему божеству.

- Не бойся. Это может быть неземным удовольствием. Мы… мы будем искать… мы поймём, что нравится тебе. Я помогу тебе выправиться, Шерлок, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, я больше никому и никогда не позволю так обходиться с тобой…

Потом и эта любовь выродится в ревность, жадность, собственничество, желание намертво привязать, а позже насытится, перегорит и будет теплиться тихой привязанностью, а пока Шерлок впервые чувствовал что-то кроме боли, жгучего стыда и панического страха, что мама услышит, и тогда развалится всё, всё…

Его впервые не брали, эгоистично, грубо и воровато, а одаривали лаской, и он плакал от нестерпимого удовольствия и неправильности происходящего. Брат - о господи, родной брат, тот, первый, хоть был чужим человеком! - медленно, нежно входил в него, целуя неумелые губы, долго, до головокружения, посылая волны горячего счастья по телу, и Шерлок впервые кончил под ним, господи помилуй, под собственным братом…

Шерлок очень любил маму, а мама наконец была счастлива.

- Не нравится мне этот Браун, - сказал младший брат старшему за завтраком. - По-моему, он игрок. И болен чем-то. И есть в его улыбке что-то мерзкое.

- Я позаботился, чтобы брачный договор составили правильно. И не ревнуй. И обычно игроки не так отвратительны в быту, как те, что носки разбрасывают.

- Не тебе с ним жить.

- Самому-то меньше годика потерпеть, а там в универ.

- Бабушка вне себя.

- Бабушка давно не в себе.

Оба прыснули.

Свадьба была скромной, мистер Браун настаивал, что он человек очень скромных нравов, что никого не надо приглашать, и взял фамилию жены.

Мелочи - это опыт, а если нет этого опыта, то мелочи просто царапают сознание, цепляются, падают в пустоту, не находя применения.

- Я в твои годы не сидел у родителей на шее, я работал, кормил семью.

Как скучно. Хрестоматийный пример, подумал Шерлок. Столько возмущения на простую просьбу купить дорогие реактивы.

- Ты слишком строг к нему, милый.

- Мы самые близкие люди для него, дорогая, кто же ещё вправит ему мозги? Мальчик избаловался без мужского влияния. Шерлок, твоя мать и так откладывает каждую копейку, чтобы ты мог продолжить обучение. Если бы кое-кто согласился на Морскую Академию, она вздохнула бы свободнее.

Морская Академия была идеей-фикс бабушки. Та оплатила обучение Майкрофта, пошедшего по стопам отца, и в мечтах видела Шерлока первым лордом адмиралтейства с тех пор, как мальчик играл в пиратов.

- Ты был бы таким красавчиком в форме!

Бабушка была очень старой, очень богатой и всё ещё очень красивой. А взбалмошность её превосходила все эти качества втрое. Сын её женился довольно поздно и умер, не дождавшись наследства. Бабушка периодически грозилась отобрать у вдовы с детьми дом - родовое гнездо - выделенный ему после рождения Майкрофта по каким-то запутанным старым законам семьи. Дом этот, постепенно разваливающийся из-за нежелания латать то, что отберут, всё равно сжирал большую часть доходов, и Шерлок дождаться не мог, когда его покинет. Без Майкрофта здесь стало совсем тошно.

Шерлок купил себе те злосчастные реактивы. Нашёл возможность заработать, из-за которой едва не пролетел со сроком подачи заявок на грант местного благотворительного фонда. Он и так, между прочим, ходил в муниципальную школу, считая любую из известных школ глупой тратой времени и денег. Университет он выбрал сам и пару лет переписывался с преподавателями. Грант он считал уже практически полученным, все знали его прекрасно, дело упиралось только в возраст.

Но вот мамуля, возможно, приняла поспешное решение. Майкрофт, конечно, проверил этого Брауна по своим каналам, но…

«Ах ты чёртов лицемер. Интересно, для чего тебе нужны мамины деньги?» - думал Шерлок, проглядывая содержимое ящиков когда-то отцовского стола. Вон та картина на стене закрывает сейф, наиболее часто используемые дверки шкафа… положение ковра - тайником в полу он, определённо, тоже пользуется…

- Негодник, - раздался за его спиной почти игривый голос. - Воруешь сигареты? Покуриваешь тайком, или ещё чего похуже? Что на это скажет мама?

Браун.

Глаза расфокусированы, зрачки расширены, моторика… дыхание… температура… О чёрт!

…или чего похуже.

- Портить столь прекрасное, юное, свежее тело всяческой дрянью - кощунство, - придвигаясь ближе, радостно и безумно напевал мужчина.

О да, Шерлок считал, что целесообразнее быть гармонично развитым человеком и уделял потребностям тела не меньше внимания, чем потребностям мозга. Возможно, стоило больше времени заниматься боевыми искусствами, чем лёгкой атлетикой.

Лоб в лоб столкнувшись на практике с тем, что так упорно изучал в теории, Шерлок оказался вжат в стол лицом, с заломленной рукой и содранными штанами.

- Пороть… пороть тебя было некому… - пыхтел Браун, которого у Шерлока в дурном сне язык не поворачивался назвать Холмсом. Только вот не ударил он пасынка ни разу. Руки огладили упругие половинки, ребро ладони прошлось между ними, слегка нажав, пальцы толкнулись внутрь. Раздался звук плевка. Шерлок передёрнулся от отвращения и рванулся в очередной раз, взвыв от боли в руке.

- Тишшше, - резко входя и шипя от удовольствия, Браун зажал Шерлоку рот рукой. - Она спит. Разбудишшшь.

Ему было больно, больно, больно. Чужой член в заднице, острый край стола под бёдрами, заломленная рука - хорошо, что он и левой пишет не хуже. Хотелось закусить губу, но было нельзя, мама увидит, и он закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Он читал про разные уголовные дела, в том числе изнасилования, знал, сколько грязи и боли выплёскивается во время этих расследований, сколько из этих дел не доходят до суда, сколько вообще не попадает в полицию, потому что… Теперь он знал, почему. Когда же это кончится? Как плохо, что Майкрофта услали куда-то на Ближний Восток, кто знает, когда он приедет, он знал бы, что делать. Только бы мама не догадалась, у неё слабое сердце, они с Майкрофтом как-нибудь сами, а пока собрать побольше информации про этого Брауна, или не Брауна, может, он не первый раз берёт фамилию жены, как такое могло случиться под самым носом у двух внимательных сыновей… Когда это кончится? Чтобы отвлечься, Шерлок прикинул, что светит отчиму за эту выходку, а потом принялся перебирать известные ему преступления, примеряя к Брауну подходящий способ убийства.

На другой день Шерлок никак не мог заставить себя выползти из комнаты. Мама стучала в двери:

- Завтрак!

- Обед!

- Дженни звонила, спросила, почему ты не пришёл на собрание этого вашего общества… непроизносимого…

- Я понял, - сипло ответил Шерлок. - Я простыл.

Он сей час не готов был встретиться с Дженни. Дня два назад Шерлок рассказывал Дженни про звёзды, и вдруг та накрыла его губы прохладными пальцами. Дженни, соседка Дженни, которую он помнил столько, сколько себя, осторожно чмокнула его в тревожно повисшей тишине. Севшим голосом Шерлок продолжил с того места, где его прервали, параллельно размышляя о том, как за всеми своими исследованиями и обдумываниями бесконечного множества вещей что-то упустил.

К ужину Шерлок вышел, но не смог есть в присутствии Брауна. Вяло поковырял в тарелке и вышел из столовой.

И начались самые ужасные полгода в жизни Шерлока. На личном примере он познавал психологию жертвы. Уверившись в безнаказанности, Браун отлавливал его то в библиотеке, то в саду, то в заброшенной конюшне, то ещё где-нибудь, то среди ночи заявлялся в спальню, а однажды это было в кладовой, когда мама принимала знакомых в гостиной, и всё происходило под аккомпанемент её мелодичного голоса.

Майкрофт не появился ни через месяц, как ожидал Шерлок, ни к Рождеству, не звонил и на звонки не отвечал. Оставалось радоваться, что с семьёй не связываются со службы, в их случае отсутствие новостей уже было хорошей новостью. Скорее всего, застрял в горах, у каких-нибудь повстанцев, пока снег не сойдёт с перевалов. Так, по крайней мере, Шерлок говорил, чтобы успокоить маму, всё меньше и меньше веря в это сам.

Мама была счастлива настолько, что верила россказням про старшего сына и не замечала, что творится с младшим.

- Ты похудел или вытянулся? - спрашивала она его пару раз. - Мальчики в твоём возрасте иногда слишком быстро растут.

Шерлок почти перестал есть и спать. Он ловко увиливал и прятался, но рано или поздно засыпал и всё равно попадался. Даже друзья - тогда у Шерлока ещё были друзья, знавшие его с пелёнок и плевавшие на вздорный характер, - заметили, как он переменился, стал нервным, замкнутым и угрюмым. Шерлок жил надеждой, самой ненадёжной на свете вещью: он найдёт компромат на Брауна, Майкрофт вернётся, фонд оплатит учёбу в университете, это будет таким сюрпризом для мамы. Он срывался пару раз - в школе, отнимавшей кучу драгоценного времени, когда Шерлок был по уши завален работой.

Ближе к весне пришёл конверт без обратного адреса, судя по штемпелю, отправленный из городка при военном аэродроме. Бумага, пахнущая незнакомыми травами, исписанная родным почерком: «Жив. Пока занят. Буду к Пасхе». Шерлок вдруг почувствовал себя очень маленьким и очень одиноким. Нет, он не был ещё тем прошедшим огонь и воду, приближающимся к медным трубам великим и ужасным Шерлоком Холмсом, которого знал Джон…

К Пасхе Майкрофт не приехал. Новостей от него не было, а по телевизору говорили о вылазках боевиков в том районе, где он предположительно находился.

Шерлок чувствовал себя не очень хорошо уже несколько дней - весна, простуда, авитаминоз, нервотрёпка. Участились перепады настроения, бешеная работоспособность сменялась скукой. Шерлок принял меры, но ситуация не желала исправляться, видимо, из-за напряжения последних дней. По дороге на кухню его перехватил Браун, подозвал к себе. Мерзавец развалился в кресле у растопленного камина. Он взвесил на руке стопку бумаги.

- Мне тут попался один любопытный документ. Ответ на очень хорошо подделанный запрос из полиции. Но мы же никому не скажем, что ты нарушаешь закон, а, Шерлок? Ты ведь состоишь в кружке добровольных помощников… тьфу… никак не выучу.

- Дайте сюда!

- Бумаги никуда не годятся - я пролил на них масло. Поступим с этим проще, - документы полетели в огонь и резко вспыхнули. - Что за жалость! Я случайно уронил вместе с ними, - драматический жест в сторону камина, - какую-то ерунду из какого-то благотворительного фонда. Но нас ведь не интересуют всякие попрошайки?

Шерлок, обжигаясь, схватил догорающий обрывок листа.

- Думал, ты один шаришь в чужих бумагах? Думал, я так просто отпущу тебя, маленький проныра? - Браун резко ударил Шерлока между лопаток и тот от неожиданности ткнулся носом в старую, линяющую шкуру, с незапамятных времён валявшуюся перед камином. И почему комната плывёт перед глазами? Жар? Нервы? - Думаешь пожаловаться на меня? Думаешь восстановить документы? Так вот, ничего этого не будет, - Браун довольно потянул вниз резинку пижамных штанов Шерлока. - А будет вот что, - он устроился сверху.

Шерлоку казалось, что тело у него как ватное и совсем не слушается. Он уже привык ко вторжениям, было почти не больно, просто противно. В груди ныло куда сильнее - непонятно во что ещё выльется эта потеря документов, насколько всё затянется, чёрт возьми. Нет, ещё год он так не протянет, пойдёт работать кем угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Почему везде смотрят не на твои качества, а на дурацкие бумажки, паспорт, диплом, возраст, квалификацию, будто мало престарелых идиотов с учёными степенями? В груди вспыхнула неожиданно сильная ярость.

- Никто тебе не поверит, - нежно шептал Браун, медленно, никуда на этот раз не спеша, двигаясь внутри Шерлока. - Неустойчивая психика. Нервное перенапряжение. Все знают, что ты помешан на преступлениях. Навоображал себе невесть чего. А если и правда, позора же не оберёшься. Бедная, бедная мама. Ты уедешь, я уеду, а она останется, и уж тут соседки поточат об неё язычки.

Шерлок задохнулся от ужаса. «Что это?» - подумал он отстранённо. С эмоциями происходило нечто невообразимое, они, как и тело, совершенно вышли из-под контроля.

- Ах да, совсем забыл. У тебя же проблемы с наркотиками.

- У меня? С наркотиками? - перед глазами всё плясало, Браун сказал смешную глупость, и Шерлок зашёлся в приступе дикого хохота.

- И если захочешь, чтобы дальше всё было хорошо, придётся постараться для папочки.

Шерлок почувствовал, как тяжёлый ком поднимается из желудка. Браун помог Шерлоку встать, натянул штаны и отвёл в спальню.

- Ты знаешь, где меня найти. Спокойной ночи, детка.

Шерлок свесил голову с кровати, и его вырвало.

До возвращения Майкрофта оставалось три дня.

Майкрофт тоже любил сюрпризы, поэтому заявился домой без предупреждения.

Мама радостно бросилась его обнимать, Браун (Майкрофт тоже про себя его только так называл) с улыбкой пожал руку. Левую. Правая была забинтована.

- Что с рукой?

- Уничтожал документы, рукав в шредер затянуло, - отшутился Майкрофт.- А Шерлок где? Опять ковыряется во внутренностях какой-нибудь бедной крыски?

- Он уже третий день не выходит, но это просто желудочный грипп, надо только отлежаться.

Дверь спальни Шерлока была на замке, но для Майкрофта это была ерунда. Он вошёл в полутёмное помещение - шторы были задёрнуты. В углу кровати, подтянув колени к груди, сидел Шерлок. Его била крупная дрожь. Он взглянул на брата дикими глазами, не сразу поняв, кто перед ним, и явно ожидая другого, более неприятного визита.

- Ого! - брови Майкрофта взлетели. Он только что вернулся из страны, где подобным «гриппом» страдало больше половины взрослого населения.

Шёл последний год в университете. Шерлоку было вечно некогда, он постоянно отнекивался от брата, требовавшего срочно порвать с наркотиками, говорил, что у него нет времени разлёживаться в клинике. Шерлок постоянно куда-то нёсся, что-то затевал. Вокруг было столько интересного, новые знания, новые люди, новые города, в которые его вытаскивал Майкрофт во время наездов из мест, известных только его начальству, да Шерлоку.

И вот как-то в лондонскую квартиру Майкрофта, повидавшую немало их с Шерлоком «экспериментов» заявился Браун. Он был возбуждён, глаза нездорово блестели.

- Вот я и выследил вас, засранцы. Давно не виделись, детка, - он подмигнул Шерлоку. - Сразу к делу. Мне необходимы деньги.

- Послушайте, Браун, - начал Майкрофт. - Вы, кажется, забыли о нашем маленьком соглашении, которое подкрепляется только любовью нашей мамули. У меня достаточно материалов на вас.

- У меня тоже. Шерлок, между прочим, был в возрасте согласия и не являлся моим близким родственником, в отличие от…

Майкрофт, стоявший в дверном проёме, двинулся вперёд, оттесняя противника на лестницу.

- Видимо, вы не до конца поняли полномочия организации, в которой работаю я и в которой осталось немало старых друзей отца, готовых оказать мне содействие.

- Вот-вот, для твоей карьеры не будет ничего хорошего, если…

Рядом с Майкрофтом уже стоял Шерлок, намерения братьев сомнений не вызывали.

- Убирайтесь, пока вас не спустили с лестницы. И упаси вас бог от непродуманных действий.

- Он окончательно слетел с катушек, - вздохнул Майкрофт, вернувшись в квартиру, и принялся куда-то звонить. Потом обернулся на брата.

Тот стоял, сжав кулаки и стиснув зубы, его колотило, и Майкрофту стоило большого труда разжать Шерлоку зубы, чтобы влить немного воды. Видимо, в тот момент и пришла ему в голову безумная идея.

- Я знаю, как тебе отпустить прошлое. Ты должен прокричаться. Кричи. Прокричи о том, что ты чувствуешь, что ты чувствовал тогда, чего бы ты желал этой сволочи!

Шерлок молчал и только крепче стискивал зубы.

- Кричи! - приказал Майкрофт и ударил брата по щеке. - Кричи!

Из-под кровати был извлечён хлыст, оставшийся со времени занятий верховой ездой, которую Майкрофт счёл необходимым профессиональным умением.

- О господи, - Майкрофт остановился и выронил хлыст, когда после нескольких быстрых ударов по футболке брата расползлись две алых полосы. - Нет, только не ты. Я не могу…

Шерлок не сумел выдавить из себя ни слова.

На следующий день от мамули пришла телеграмма, что Браун умер в поезде, и Майкрофт отправился на похороны, а Шерлок - в университет, навстречу ссоре с Себастианом.

В своё время он неплохо отвечал у доски в той самой аудитории, где над ним надругались бывшие друзья, но порог родного дома не смог переступить больше никогда.

Майкрофт рассказывал, что на похоронах мамуля сильно убивалась и всё повторяла:

- Он обещал, что вылечится, он обещал, он говорил, что жив ещё только благодаря мне… Я не смогла его спасти, не смогла…

Оглядываясь назад, Шерлок думал, благодаря чему не скатился окончательно в чёрную депрессию, в полное безумие.

Счастливый дар, вечная любознательность, когда глаза разбегаются от чудес природы, когда хочется разобрать каждую новую «игрушку», вникнуть в способ её действия, разрешить все преподносимые миром загадки.

- Почему у нас ничего не получается, Майкрофт? Логика подсказывает, что стоит увеличить выборку, но я просто не смогу, я ничего и ни к кому не чувствую, кроме отторжения…

- Не стоит, - покачал головой Майкрофт, единственный, кому на протяжении многих лет Шерлок позволял прикасаться к себе. - У тебя есть последний шанс, если тебе повезёт встретить любовь такую же большую, как твоя любовь к миру. Как жаль, что мне никогда не занять это место.

У Джона были свои маленькие праздники.

Вот Шерлок, занятый разными мыслями, сам положил голову ему на колени. Лежит, растянувшись, с ноутбуком на пузе, выясняет на форуме цветоводов про какие-то периоды вегетации. Джон примостился с газетой в углу дивана, чёрные кудри щекочут живот, торчащий из-под задравшегося джемпера…

Вот Шерлок проводит по его скуле, тонкие пальцы скользят вдоль случайной царапины, потом гладят щёку, зарываются в волосы. Детектив смущённо - но не резко - отводит руку, прячет за спину, бросает:

- Идём, нам ещё в Бартс заскочить надо.

«Оттаивает, - думал Джон. - Ну да, все эти глупости про девственность… Но, похоже, я его научу сексу. Нет, скорее, любви».

Он уже решил было, что всё понял, а оказалось, что всё совсем не так.

День в тот раз выдался тяжёлый. Беготня, беготня, беготня. Взвинченные и оттого особенно грубые со своим добровольным помощником ярдовцы. Упрямый чиновник из министерства здравоохранения, для которого честь мундира была дороже чужих жизней, благодаря чему расследование задержалось на несколько часов. Такси встало в вечерней пробке, преступник успел улететь, и брали его уже в другой стране совсем другие люди.

Шерлок бродил по комнате и обиженно ворчал. Рявкнул на попавшую под горячую руку миссис Хадсон и снова принялся беспорядочно перемещаться, бубня что-то под нос.

- Бедный маленький Шерлок, - просюсюкал Джон, сгребая его в грубоватые объятия. - Все его достали. Дай я тебя пожалею. Ну, иди к папочке.

Детектив вдруг забился, рванулся, бросился в ванную, захлопнул за собою дверь. Было слышно, как его рвёт, долго, мучительно выворачивает наизнанку.

«Мориарти? - бешено пытался сообразить Джон. - Со своими «детка достал папу»? Чёрт меня побери, а что, если?.. Мориарти ничего не говорит просто так. Вдруг он что-то знал?»

За дверью зашумела вода.

Шерлок вывалился из ванны бледный, как смерть, с мокрым лицом, - умылся ледяной водой, чтобы прийти в себя.

- Отец? - вопросом встретил его Джон. - Прости, но…

- Отчим, - Шерлок рухнул на диван, отвернулся к стенке и подтянул колени к груди.

Джон не стал настаивать на признаниях. Расскажет, когда захочет сам. Он просто лёг рядом с Шерлоком, пытаясь укрыть и согреть его собой. Попытка была комичной из-за разницы в росте, а положение опасным в силу ширины дивана, но бывший военврач не привык сдаваться.


End file.
